Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wheel house with a wheel house cover, and to a wheel house cover of a motor vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles have a body that forms wheel houses to accommodate the wheels of the motor vehicle. The wheels with their running gear are accommodated in the wheel houses in a suspended and damped manner and optionally also steerable manner. Wheel house covers may be fastened to a body sheet to form a transition from the wheel house to a wing or side part of the vehicle.
EP 2 423 080 discloses a wheel house with a wheel house cover fastened to a body sheet. Protruding eyelet elements are formed both on the body sheet and on the wheel house cover, and a fastening clip is pushed through the eyelet elements to achieve an interlocking connection between the wheel house cover and the body sheet. Plural eyelet elements are arranged along the wheel house cover to achieve a stable defined arrangement of the wheel house cover on the body sheet.
DE 10 2009 042 845 A1 discloses a wheel house cover that also is fastened to the body sheet by fastening clips. For this purpose, both the body sheet and the wheel house cover have corresponding openings.
A tolerance situation of the wheel house cover of the prior art may cause an undefined, undesired position of the wheel house cover with respect to the body sheet.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a wheel house with a wheel house cover, and to provide a wheel house cover of simple design and to ensure a defined position of the wheel house cover relative to the body sheet.